Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
}} |psp= July 26, 2012 |ps vita= October 10, 2013 April 24, 2014 September 2, 2014 September 5, 2014 September 11, 2014 |ps4= March 14, 2017 March 17, 2017 March 31, 2017 May 18, 2017Famitsu scan February 21 |steam= April 18, 2016 |ios/android= }} Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (known in Japan as Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, Sūpā Dangan Ronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen), commonly abbreviated to SDR2/DR2, is the sequel to Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. It was first released in Japan on July 26, 2012 for the PlayStation Portable, then was released for the PlayStation Vita on October 10, 2013. The game was subsequently set for an NA and EU release by NIS America on September 24, 2013. A port for Microsoft Windows was released on April 18, 2016, followed by the PS4 version, which was released alongside the original game on March 14, 2017. The game received two stage play adaptations, one in 2015 and one in 2017. After beating the game, a what-if text story for the first game is unlocked, as well as other bonus features such as Island Mode. Gameplay In Danganronpa 2, the player controls the main protagonist and playable character Hajime Hinata. The gameplay is very similar with the first game, so please check the gameplay section in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc first. A major change in the game was that Hajime is able to walk around the Jabberwock Island in 2D. Very noticeable changes were made in the Class Trial segments: * Nonstop Debate ** There are now blue lines during Nonstop Debate; contrary to the typical orange lines which are fired at to express contradictory information, these blue lines are fired at in order to express information supporting the point. ** Chatter may require more hits to silence. * Panic Talk Action and Hangman's Gambit have been revamped. * Instead of hearts and stars to represent health and concentration, there are bars that go down if you lose health. * There are two all-new minigames: Logic Dive, a hybrid of racing, platforming and quizzing, and Rebuttal Showdown, a game that combines a Nonstop Debate with slashing action. Game Guides Synopsis Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair takes place shortly after the events of Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. The game is from Hajime Hinata's point of view as he starts his first year at Hope's Peak Academy. As he walks into the school building, he is overcome with fatigue; when he recovers, he finds himself in front of a door. He has the strong urge to open it, and once he does, he finds himself in a classroom full of his new classmates. They suddenly find themselves locked in the classroom, and a pink bunny, Usami, appears before them, claiming herself to be the class' teacher. The classroom around them soon falls away to reveal a paradise-like island. Usami tells them that they are on a school trip and that they are to befriend each other to gain Hope Fragments and make their hope grow. Just as they get used to the peaceful island life, Monokuma appears and takes control of the island, announcing that the students must participate in a life of mutual killing if they wish to escape. Characters Reception Critical response Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair received critical acclaim. Famitsu gave the game a score of 37/40, based on four scores of 10, 9, 9 and 9, and was voted the best game of 2012 by its readers, with an average reader rating of 9.79 out of 10.Famitsu Ranks. Upon its release in North America, the game was met with praise. Japanese game specialist Hardcore Gamer gave the game a 4.5/5, and PushSquare gave it an 8/10. Cubed3 awarded a 9/10, highlighting an "exceptional plot" that "is every bit as an emotional rollercoaster as the first game," going on to say, "Coupled with Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, this is a series no visual novel aficionado can do without." Sales Danganronpa 2 debuted higher than its predecessor, peaking at number 5 and selling over 69,000 copies its opening week.Weekly sells 2012. The game has also sold more than 200,000 copies in Europe and North America.Danganronpa Sells more than 200,000 copies in NA and EU. Accolades Danganronpa 2 received an Award for Excellence at the Japan Game Awards in 2013. Soundtrack Videos スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園 オープニング(Danganronpa Opening)|Game opening. PSP スーパーダンガンロンパ２　さよなら絶望学園 学級裁判紹介PV|PSP Trailer Danganronpa 2 Trailer - E3 2014 - PS Vita|English Trailer DANGANRONPA 2 GOODBYE DESPAIR Official Trailer |London MCM Expo English Trailer Danganronpa 2- Goodbye Despair - Announcement Trailer|Steam Trailer Trivia * The game's third chapter's name, 'Trapped by the Ocean Scent', has the same name as one of the songs on the game's soundtrack, 'Trapped by the Ocean Scent', also known as 'Ocean Breeze Dead End'. * The game's fourth chapter's name, 'Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Clockwork?', is a reference to the science fiction novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Phillip K. Dick. * The game's first English trailer did not translate Sonia's homeland to Novoselic. This was corrected in the English game's opening. * The reason why Danganronpa 2 has two ratings is because Danganronpa wanted to bring younger people to the game by making it 15+; however, this was changed when Spike Chunsoft released Danganronpa 1.2 Reload and made it 17+ once again. * In the NISA localization, most of the characters' heights are listed as a few centimeters shorter than they were in the Japanese version. References External links * Official Site *Official English Site *Danganronpa 2 on Steam Navigation ru:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair es:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair pl:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ro:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Category:Games Category:Hope's Peak Series Category:Console Games Category:PC Games